


Online with the Avengers

by callmenovak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: Can Peter just have one normal and uninterrupted pre calc class?Not when he's in the same building as the avengers apparently.Inspired by @suremeg on tik tok :)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 273





	Online with the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all the people that requested this on tik tok :) 
> 
> This isn't beta'd but is proofread by me so please point out any mistakes

“Hey kid isn’t it almost time for your class?” Tony says checking his watch and pausing the movie.

“Oh sh-” Peter says, scrambling off of the couch.

“Peter-” Steve starts as he walks out of the elevator but is cut off by the team saying ‘language’.

Peter runs past Steve and into the elevator, checking the time on his phone.

10:44

1 minute till pre calc starts.

Once he made it into his room he turned on his laptop and pulled up Zoom and was greeted by his teacher, Mrs Wardell.

“Hi Peter” Mrs W smiled, he spotted MJ in the bottom right corner and the rest of the class were already on.

Peter pulled out his notebook and pen from his desk and set them down. He already knew what they were learning since he had worked on it with Tony for a new suit not too long ago, that meant he could work on new schematics on the new arrows for Clint. 10 minutes into the lesson he could hear footsteps coming up to his door, Peter rolled his eyes and pressed mute on his laptop. The door opened to an annoyed Tony.

“What’s up?” Peter said looking away from his teacher.

“Fury wants us all in the meeting room” Tony grumbled, Peter tapped his pen against his thigh nervously.

“Like right now right now? Because pre calc just started and I had to miss like the last two…” Peter tried to reason and Tony just stood there with a blank expression “like do we have to thoughhh?” He dragged “I’m sure it’s important but can it just wait till the end of class” 

“Excuse me Mr Parker?” Mrs W said, Peter froze and Tony laughed. 

“Oh my god, mute mute mute” Peter rambled and pressed mute. 

“It’s ok kid, just get Steve or Nat to brief you when you’ve finished class” Tony shut the door leaving Peter alone with the whole class staring at him through the screen.

“Anyway, when taking the x out…” Mrs W rambled and Peter stared down at his keyboard until he felt his face cool down and the class stop looking at him.

Peter scribbled down some designs for Clint’s arrows until he could hear tapping coming from the wall. The pen froze in his hand and his head was filled with curses, he had a great guess of who was in the vents, looking up he was met with Clint unscrewing the bolts on the vent above Peter’s desk. 

“Clint I swear to god-” Peter said and this time he made sure he was on mute, he did not want to explain to his class why there was a grown man crawling in the vents. 

“The meeting was boring so I escaped and now Steve is chasing me, those broad shoulders stand no chance against my vents” Clint grinned and finally pushed the vent which Peter caught just in time before it crashed against his laptop. 

Peter just groaned.

“Clint, I’m in class” 

“And school is stup-”

“Mr Parker, can you pay attention please” Mrs W said, Peter glanced down at his laptop and looked back up to Clint. 

‘Go, go, go’ Peter mouthed, Clint held up his hands and retreated back into the vents. 

Peter apologised to his teacher and started praying that he could have one peaceful class today. 

\---

“Um, question three is-” 

“Hey everybody, this is Tony Stark speaking, if the fire alarm goes off in the next 10 minutes ignore it… unless you smell smoke” Tony said, cutting Peter off from answering his teacher.

Peter let his head drop into his hands and mumbled about Parker’s luck and how he was cursed by the universe. 

By the time he looked up to his class they had moved on and were already on question 6. 

\---

“Miss Greenway if you could stop messing around with your backgro-” Mrs W was stopped by Tony walking into his room.

“Your class over yet?”

Peter muted the class and turned to him. 

“It’s not, sorry, I’ve got another 10 minutes” 

“Oh ok, it’s just that Thor’s here and I didn’t know whether you two had met or…” Tony said, grabbing the door handle to pull the door closed again. 

Peter looked in between Tony and his laptop, he exited the class and closed the lid to his laptop and stood up to follow behind Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
